Tears In The Crowd Strings
by gomurola
Summary: vkook fanfiction — Jika Taehyung pikirkan lagi, ia memang harus pergi. Ia tidak seharusnya menarik kembali Jungkook agar masuk ke dalam ruang hidupnya dan mengurungnya agar tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi. "Bye" sequel.


**Tears In The Crowd Strings**

Rated: T+

Genre: Romance, Angst

Pair: V x Kook / Ji x Kook

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin

Length: Oneshoot

.

Jika Taehyung pikirkan lagi, ia memang harus _pergi_. Ia tidak seharusnya menarik kembali Jungkook agar masuk ke dalam ruang hidupnya dan mengurungnya agar tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi.

.

 ** _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_**

 ** _And forget about the stupid little things_**

 ** _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_**

 ** _And the memories I never can escape_**

 ** _'Cause I'm not fine at all_**

.

 ** _February 3, 20xx_**

Jungkook melakukan rutinitasnya sehari-hari, monoton, begitu-begitu saja. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dan dia tidak berniat untuk merubahnya.

Bangun pagi, membersihkan diri, kerja sambilan, pulang, mandi, jalan-jalan sore, pulang.

Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan mencoret jalan-jalan sore dari daftar rutinitas mereka, tapi Jungkook tidak. Jalan-jalan sore merupakan salah satu hal favorit Jungkook, tapi—Kim Taehyung ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Benar-benar tidak sengaja. Jungkook bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sedang membeli satu _cone_ es krim. Awalnya, Jungkook tidak mengenali perawakan mantan kekasihnya—ia memaksa otaknya untuk melupakan lelaki itu, tampaknya berhasil. Tapi, gagal begitu saja saat ini ketika ia mendengar suara berat lelaki itu ketika mengatakan. "Berikan aku _topping_ yang lebih banyak, _dong_."

Jungkook tidak mengharapkan hal ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan dirinya kembali terjatuh dalam pesona Kim Taehyung.

Saat keduanya sama-sama menganggap bahwa semua hal yang terjadi di antara mereka sudah berakhir, kedunya sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Keduanya masih menganggap bahwa mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk kembali, walaupun pada akhirnya akan berpisah lagi.

Setelah dua menit, Taehyung akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Jungkook. "Oh, Jeon Jungkook?" dia kemudian tersenyum senang. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung, Jungkook menjawab. "Kelihatannya begitu, _hyung_."

Jika Jungkook boleh marah, ia ingin marah kepada dirinya sendiri sekarang juga. Ia ingin memarahi dirinya sendiri habis-habisan. Kenapa ia kembali jatuh kepada mantan kekasihnya? Kenapa hanya dengan bertemu dengan lelaki itu, Jungkook kembali merasakan perasaan aneh lagi? Padahal, ia sudah punya kekasih. Jungkook tidak seharusnya bergini, tidak seharusnya.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Taehyung lagi dan dirinya seolah ditarik lagi ke dalam kehidupan Taehyung? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di otak Jungkook.

"Uh… Jeon Jungkook, kau di sana?" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook, bermaksud untuk menyadarkannya dari melamun yang mendadak itu.

Pikiran Jungkook kembali kepada tempat seharusnya berada, dan dia akhirnya fokus. "Ah, ya. Aku di sini," ucapnya, kemudian tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, apakah kau ada mengatakan sesuatu?"

Taehyung menggerakkan bahu. "Kurasa," dia tersenyum, kemudian menjilat es krimnya yang sempat terlupakan. Jungkook menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tidak paham apa maksud dari perkataan Taehyung.

Lelaki yang lebih tua pun mengerti bahwa Jungkook tidak paham, jadi dia tersenyum lagi dan mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Melalui sebuah bisikan, kedua bola mata Jungkook melebar.

" _Mau mampir ke apartemenku tidak, Kookie?_ "

.

 ** _The air without you is strange_**

 ** _Will I able to hate you?_**

 ** _Could I get myself to do that?_**

.

 ** _February 3, 20xx_**

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Taehyung menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Hening melanda ketika keduanya berjalan beriringan, tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara apapun. Bahkan Jungkook enggan untuk sekedar berdehem.

Ketika sampai, keduanya masih sama-sama diam. Tapi, Taehyung mencairkan suasana yang terlihat seperti es itu dengan berkata. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kau tidak kemari?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali Jungkook mampir ke apartemennya. Lelaki itu mendorong pintu masuk dan mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk masuk lebih dulu ke dalam apartemennya.

Jungkook melirik Taehyung, kemudian masuk ke dalam dan menunggu Taehyung menutup pintu. "Dua bulan, kurasa?" ucapnya ragu sambil memakai sendal rumah yang baru saja Taehyung berikan. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali, ternyata baru dua bulan semenjak kita berpisah."

Jungkook langsung mengutuk mulutnya yang sudah berbicara seenaknya. Ia dengan takut-takut memandang Taehyung, takut jika lelaki itu tersinggung dengan apa yang ia katakan. Tapi, nampaknya tidak. "Jika kau mengira aku tersinggung, jawabannya tidak. Nah, ayo masuk, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu."

Jungkook nyengir kaku. "Terima kasih sudah repot-repot."

"Bukan masalah," Taehyung menggerakkan bahu, kemudian melenggang pergi ke dapur.

Jungkook menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa berukuran dua meter berwarna hitam yang terletak di ruang tamu apartemen Taehyung. Pandangannya mengarah ke sana ke mari, memandang seluruh isi tempat itu dan pikirannya terlempar ke masa-masa lalu. Masa-masa ketika ia dan Taehyung baru saja menjalin hubungan kasih dan keduanya masih sama-sama polos.

Ketika pikirannya semakin melayang jauh, suara Taehyung melenyapkan itu semua dalam sekejap. "Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

Taehyung masih berada di dapur, tapi suaranya kencang bukan main, membuat Jungkook mendengus geli dan sedikit merasakan sakit di telinganya. "Apa saja yang bisa kau buat, _hyung_."

Jungkook bisa mendengar Taehyung mendengus sebal. "Jawab yang serius, aku tidak tahu harus membuat apa."

Kemudian Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah Taehyung yang sedang berjongkok di depan kulkas, dengan pintu kulkas yang terbuka, sambil mengamati isi kulkas dengan wajah yang serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jungkook geli.

"Kelihatannya?"

Jungkook menggerakkan bahu. "Kelihatannya: kau sedang membuat lubang di dalam kulkas dengan tatapan tajammu itu."

Taehyung tertawa hambar. "Lucu sekali," ia kemudian mengambil beberapa potong _hanwoo_ dan menaruhnya di meja dapur setelah menutup pintu kulkas menggunakan kakinya. "Lebih baik makan _hanwoo_ saja, untung aku membelinya dua hari yang lalu."

Yang lebih muda terkekeh pelan. "Kau sedang banyak uang sekarang? _Hanwoo_ 'kan mahal."

Taehyung tertawa renyah. "Ya, aku dapat gaji dari kerja sambilanku."

"Kau kerja sambilan?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Maksudku, kau kerja apa?"

Taehyung mengambil teflon dan menaruhnya di atas kompor. "Aku jadi _barista_ "—dia kemudian menyalakan kompornya setelah menuangkan sedikit minyak di atas teflon—"aku belum ingin kerja di kantor, masih terlalu berat untukku."

Kedua alis Jungkook menyatu. "Hanya dengan menjadi _barista_ —kau bisa menyewa apartemen dan makan _hanwoo_?"

"Kau tidak tahu banyak tentangku ternyata"—jeda Taehyung sambil terkekeh geli—"orang tuaku mengirimiku uang setiap minggu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kau tahu kalau aku _barista_? Aku rasa aku pernah memberitahumu, _dulu_."

Sambil mengedikkan bahu, Jungkook berjalan menjauh. "Kurasa, ya, kau pernah. Aku saja yang tidak ingat," aku Jungkook sambil memandang seluruh isi apartemen Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit hanya untuk menggoreng daging saja, dan membawanya ke meja makan. "Jungkook- _ah_ , kemari lah." Dia memanggil dan meletakkan piring berisikan daging di atas meja, kemudian berlari-lari kecil ke dapur untuk mengambil dua pasang sumpit dan dua gelas. Ia juga tidak lupa mengisi gelas itu dengan air mineral.

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri meja makan dan kedua matanya berbinar ketika melihat beberapa potong daging yang sudah berada di atas meja makan. Taehyung kembali ke meja makan dan meletakkan dua gelas yang tadi ia bawa—ia melupakan sumpitnya jadi ia kembali lagi ke dapur dan mengambil benda itu. Jungkook mendengus geli saat melihat hyungnya yang berlari-lari seperti itu.

"Butuh bantuan, _hyung_?" tawar Jungkook, yang dengan segera ditolak oleh Taehyung. "Tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri."

Satu menit kemudian mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan. "Jadi," Taehyung memulai pembicaraan sambil menyumpit _hanwoo_ , "bagaimana kabarmu akhir-akhir ini?"

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya dan ikut menyumpit _hanwoo_ , sebelum memasukkan potongan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya, Jungkook berbicara. "Yah, kurasa aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku oke," jawab Taehyung setelah menelan makanannya.

Jungkook tertawa. "Kau selalu kelihatan oke, ngomong-ngomong."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan Jungkook menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. Keduanya tidak berbicara lagi setelah itu, dan memilih untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

Ketika makanannya sudah benar-benar habis, Taehyung memulai percakapan mereka kembali. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya—kau sudah punya pacar?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung ragu, haruskah dia menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan itu atau tidak? Jika ia tidak menjawab dan malah gugup, jelas Taehyung akan tahu jawabannya dalam sekejap. Jika dia berbohong dan mengatakan tidak, Taehyung mungkin tidak akan percaya. "Yah… sudah."

"Woah, benarkah?" reaksi Taehyung benar-benar di luar dugaan Jungkook. "Siapa dia, kalau aku boleh tau?"

Jungkook menjawab ragu. "Uh, dia—Park Jimin, kau kenal?"

Detik itu, Jungkook berani bersumpah, sinar di mata Taehyung meredup saat itu. "Oh, Park Jimin—yang rambutnya sekarang berwarna oranye itu?" Taehyung berucap antusias, yang jelas dibuat-buat.

" _Hyung_ "—Jungkook menarik napas berat yang seketika menghentikan antusias Taehyung—"ayo bereskan semua ini, lalu tidur."

Taehyung tahu betul kalau Jungkook sedang berusaha untuk menghindari topik yang sedang mereka bahas.

 ** _._**

 ** _I comfort my burning heart as I reminisce about you_**

 ** _Everything about you becomes an echo now_**

 ** _I try to hold onto you, who is far away and fading_**

 ** _But I can't turn back the time that has already passed by_**

 ** _._**

 _ **February 3, 20xx**_

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, kemudian menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya sebagai isyarat agar Jungkook berbaring di sana. Tapi lelaki yang lebih muda berjalan mendekati ranjang itu dan hanya duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Kau menginap?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Jungkook mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak yakin soal itu, kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin kau menginap malam ini." _Aku merindukanmu_ , lanjut Taehyung dalam hati. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, curiga. "Kenapa? Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganku?" Ulang Taehyung, sambil menatap Jungkook. Yang ditatap hanya mengerutkan kening kebingungan. Detik berikutnya kedua mata yang lebih muda membola karena _hyung_ nya menariknya dan menguasai tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang—"

Taehyung dengan sigap menahan kedua tangan Jungkook menggunakan satu tangan, ia tahu Jungkook akan memberontak setelah ini dan ia memutuskan untuk menahannya sebelum Jungkook melakukan itu. "Kau tahu, Jungkook- _ah_? Hidupku sebetulnya kacau semenjak kita berpisah. Awalnya aku tidak menyangka akan begini—tapi beginilah kenyataannya."

Napas Jungkook tertahan ketika Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jungkook dan menjilat pepotongan lehernya. " _Hyung_ , aku—"

Taehyung menghela napas berat. " _Aku masih mencintaimu_ , _sangat_. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Tidak, seharusnya tidak begini. Jungkook punya kekasih, Jungkook punya Jimin, seharusnya ia tidak begini di belakang kekasihnya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga dan menendang Taehyung, tapi semua itu gagal dilakukannya. "Lepaskan aku—"

" _Bagaimana denganmu_?" ulang Taehyung, dengan suara yang lebih dalam.

Gelengan kepala adalah jawaban yang bisa Jungkook berikan. "A-aku tidak bisa menjawab,"

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjawab," suara Taehyung terdengar berbahaya, dan dia terkesiap ketika merasakan lengan Taehyung masuk ke dalam kausnya. "kumohon, _biarkan aku memilikimu malam ini_."

Malam itu, pikiran Jungkook jadi kosong.

.

 ** _I'm waiting for you, you're looking back_**

 ** _It feels like my breath will stop_**

 ** _Each body movement from you is so overwhelming for me_**

 ** _So I'm looking at you like this_**

.

 ** _February 4, 20xx_**

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya dengan tidak rela, sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar yang ia tempati saat itu. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus bangun dari tidurnya yang menyedihkan. Jika diperhatikan, bisa terlihat jelas bahwa ada lingkar hitam di sekitar kedua mata Jungkook. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan baik sejak dua bulan yang lalu, dan ia tahu penyebab pastinya kenapa. Walaupun ia berusaha keras untuk menolak kenyataan itu.

Rutinitas Jungkook setiap bangun tidur adalah memeriksa ponselnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan hal-hal penting lainnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Ketika ia sudah membuka _password_ dan mengecek notifikasi, satu pesan singkat menarik perhatiannya.

 _ **From: Chim**_

 _ **To: Jungkook**_

 _ **Subject: Pulang**_

 _ **Di mana kau?**_

 _ **Pulanglah, aku khawatir.**_

Jungkook menghela napas, ia tidak punya keberanian untuk memberitahu Jimin di mana ia berada saat ini. Jimin pasti akan marah, akan sangat murka jika ia memberitahu bahwa ia sedang berada di apartemen Taehyung.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pandangan Jungkook yang semula berada di layar ponsel, kini berpindah ke arah lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemandangan yang ia dapat membuatnya sakit kepala; Taehyung hanya mengenakan handuk yang panjangnya kira-kira dari perut sampai lututnya. Hal itu membuat Jungkook harus memaku pandangannya ke lantai kayu.

Jungkook bisa mendengar Taehyung terkekeh geli. "Kenapa kau menunduk?" Sambil mengacak rambutnya yang masih basah, Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook, (masih mengenakan handuk, dan itu sangat kurang ajar).

"Tidak, hanya saja— _hyung_ , lebih baik kenakan pakaianmu." Jungkook menarik kerah bajunya, ia merasa gerah secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi, hawa di sekitarnya panas, Jungkook tidak perlu bertanya kepada orang-orang siapa penyebab naiknya suhu di sekitarnya ini.

Ia sudah tahu jawabannya, walaupun otaknya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menepis jawaban itu.

"Oh, ayolah Jungkook. Lihat aku, memangnya—"

" _Hyung_ , aku serius, kenakan pakaianmu sekarang juga."

Taehyung langsung memasang mode siaga dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Wow, santai, Kook." Dia kemudian tertawa dan berjalan menuju lemari. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebegini galaknya."

"Yah, seharusnya kau tahu." Jungkook mendengus, kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan menyambar handuk. "Aku akan mandi," katanya sambil menaruh handuk tersebut di bahunya dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ayolah, Jeon." Erang Taehyung ketika Jungkook menutup pintu kamar mandi menggunakan kakinya. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Taehyung menghela napas dan mengenakan pakaian. Sembari melakukan itu, dia berkata. "Andai saja, kau masih jadi milikku."

.

 _ **I want to erase it**_

 _ **Because it hurts every time I think of you**_

 _ **I can't live a single day properly**_

 _ **Because my heart will only want you till I die**_

 _ **Only you**_

.

 _ **February 10, 20xx**_

"Kau berpacaran lagi dengan Taehyung?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat fokus Jungkook hilang, dan lelaki itu langsung menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Kedua alis Jungkook menyatu, dan air mukanya terlihat buruk. "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Well_ ," Hoseok menggerakkan bahunya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Kalian terlihat dekat lagi, walaupun secara rahasia. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, hah?"

Jungkook langsung membantahnya. "Kami _tidak_ punya hubungan apapun."

"Benarkah? Tapi Taehyung bilang kalau kalian _berhubungan_ lagi."

Jungkook menghela napas berat. "Tuhan Yang Maha Baik, _aku tidak berpacaran dengannya_. Catat itu, Jung Hoseok."

Di bagian hati Jungkook yang paling dalam, ia mengakui bahwa ia berhubungan lagi dengan Taehyung. Bukan berhubungan yang seperti itu, bukan berpacaran. Jungkook hanya merasa bahwa mereka berhubungan, tapi tidak ada status apapun di antara keduanya, dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Mengingat Jungkook sudah menjalin hubungan serius dengan orang lain, ia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri; yang ia lakukan saat ini salah, sangat salah. Taehyung bukan siapa-siapanya, hanya seorang lelaki dari masa lalu yang secara tiba-tiba kembali muncul di kehidupan masa kininya. Taehyung hanyalah lelaki yang seharusnya tidak ia pedulikan. Jungkook mengembuskan napasnya, dan memaksa otaknya untuk menerima fakta itu.

Hoseok menggerakkan bahu. "Yasudah," kemudian dia mengaduk milkshake cokelatnya yang sempat terabaikan, "tapi, kau memilih pilihan yang tepat. Maksudku, _berpisah_. Jika kalian masih bersama, betapa mengerikannya hubungan kalian nanti."

"Aku tahu," Jungkook memotong _steak_ kemudian mengunyahnya. Setelah potongan terakhir _steak_ masuk ke dalam perutnya, Jungkook menghela napas dan mendorong piringnya. "Aku tahu," ulangnya. "Kami sama-sama sakit, ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar."

Lelaki yang lebih tua menghembuskan napas lega. Entah kenapa merasa lega karena Jungkook yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, memilih pilihan yang tepat—sangat tepat jika Hoseok boleh menambahkan. Dia menepuk bahu Jungkook dengan pelan, memberikannya semangat. "Ayolah, kau sudah punya Jimin. Dia jaaaaaauh lebih baik daripada mantan pacarmu. Berbahagialah dengannya,"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum. "Aku akan mencobanya."

"Kau _**harus**_ ," kata Hoseok, penuh penekanan di ucapannya. Hoseok memandang jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, kemudian segera berdiri dengan agak panik. "Jungkook- _ah_ , aku harus menemui Namjoon. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti, sampai jumpa."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Jungkook untuk membalas salam perpisahannya, Hoseok melesat pergi begitu saja.

Sepuluh detik berikutnya, ponsel Jungkook berdering. Ketika Jungkook mengeluarkannya dari saku mantel untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang meneleponnya, nama kekasihnya tertera di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook segera mengangkatnya. " _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Jungkook_ -ah," suara dari seberang sana terdengar riang, dan itu membuat Jungkook terkekeh pelan. "Ya, ada apa _hyung_?"

Jungkook berani bersumpah dia mendengar Jimin menghela napas kecewa di sana, entah karena apa. " _Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di taman? Aku merindukanmu_ ," dan jangan menolak usulanku, Jimin melanjutkan dalam hati.

Tak seperti yang Jimin asumsikan, Jungkook langsung menerima usulannya. "Taman? Tentu saja, aku akan segera ke sana. Bersiaplah _hyung_ ,"

Detik berikutnya sambungan sudah diputus secara sepihak oleh Jungkook. Bersamaan dengan itu, air mata Jimin jatuh.

.

 _ **I had no dream, so you became one**_

 _ **Maybe that's why you didn't come true**_

 _ **I hope I can be alright, even if I run into you**_

.

 _ **February 10, 20xx**_

"Jungkook- _ah_!"

Ternyata Jimin sudah menunggunya di kursi taman, dan Jungkook langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat begitu melihat kekasihnya sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Jimin mendengus, "Kenapa kau lama sekali sih?"

Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Jimin menopang dagunya dan menatap Jungkook. Yang ditatap hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu Jimin melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Ketika satu pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terbelalak.

"Kau ada hubungan spesial lagi dengan Taehyung, ya?"

Jungkook berusaha untuk menatap Jimin dan mengatur suaranya agar tetap normal, tapi gagal total. "Jimin- _hyung_ , aku—"

Jungkook kira Jimin akan memarahinya habis-habisan dan memukulnya, tapi dugaannya meleset, sangat jauh. "Aku tahu kau akan meminta maaf tapi jangan lakukan itu." Lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan lembut. "Selesaikanlah masalahmu dengan Kim Taehyung, lalu kembalilah padaku."

Jungkook merasa perkataan Jimin baru saja menusuk ulu hatinya. Melihat Jimin yang tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, malah membuatnya merasa bersalah karena sudah bermain belakang dengan mantan kekasihnya. Ia tidak seharusnya begini, Jungkook tidak seharusnya begini.

"Kau milikku, Jungkook- _ah_." Tangan Jimin naik untuk mengusap pipi Jungkook, kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi, jika kau memilihnya, aku—dengan sangat tidak rela—akan membiarkanmu, melepaskanmu."

Mata Jungkook memicing ketika mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Jimin. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, _hyung_? Kau sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?"

Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jungkook, dan menggeleng sambil terkekeh geli. "Bukan begitu," dia mengibaskan tangannya, "aku hanya tidak suka memaksa orang lain. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk tetap bersamaku jika hatimu masih milik orang lain." Jimin tersenyum lagi—seharusnya memabukkan, tapi Jungkook tidak tahu lagi.

"Dengar, aku mencintaimu, sangat." Jimin mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas. "Tapi, kalau kau masih mencintai Taehyung— _pergilah_ , tak apa."

Air mata Jungkook jatuh begitu saja, hatinya terasa seperti dicabik-cabik hanya dengan mendengar kalimat Jimin. Kekasihnya sangat sabar, sangat. Kekasihnya sudah tahu segalanya— _tahu bahwa Jungkook bermain-main di belakangnya, tahu bahwa Jungkook belum mencintai kekasihnya dengan sepenuh hati, Jimin tahu_.

Jimin otomatis panik ketika melihat kekasihnya menangis. "Ya Tuhan, jangan menangis." Ia segera menyeka air mata Jungkook yang masih terus mengalir. Jungkook tidak terisak, ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Air matanya hanya mengalir begitu saja, dan masih belum berhenti. "Ya ampun, aku tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti tadi."

"Tidak, _hyung_." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik napas panjang. "Aku akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin mempermainkanmu lagi, aku janji."

Jimin tersenyum ketika mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Jungkook barusan, dan itu membuat hatinya tenang. "Aku pegang janjimu, kau harus tetap bersamaku jika kau benar-benar berjanji padaku."

"Aku janji." Jungkook meraih tangan Jimin dan menautkan jari kelingking keduanya, kemudian tersenyum sambil menghapus jejak air mata menggunakan tangan yang lainnya.

"Tunggu aku _hyung_ , aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Pasti."

.

 ** _I comfort my burning heart as I reminisce about you_**

 ** _Everything about you becomes an echo now_**

 ** _I try to hold onto you, who is far away and fading_**

 ** _But I can't turn back the time that has already passed by_**

.

 _ **February 10, 20xx**_

Jungkook mendorong pintu masuk _cafe_ dan langsung menemukan Taehyung yang sedang melayani pelanggan. Jungkook melangkah masuk dan segera menghampiri lelaki itu. " _Hyung_ ,"

"Oh, hai Jungkook." Sapa Taehyung kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya, setelah itu dia menarik Jungkook untuk menjauh dari pelanggan dan membawanya keluar dari _cafe_. " _Sajangnim_ , aku permisi sebentar." Ucapnya kepada manajernya sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari sana.

"Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Taehyung setelah mereka tiba di luar.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu," ucap Jungkook sambil berharap setengah mati bahwa suaranya terdengar normal, walaupun pada kenyataannya terdengar seperti mengembik.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya sekali, kemudian tersenyum. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ia kemudian menyentuh pipi kanan Jungkook dan mencubitnya pelan, "apa kau mau membicarakan soal potongan daging terakhir yang aku makan? Aku minta maaf untuk hal itu." Taehyung tersenyum jahil dan sedikit menguatkan cubitan di pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook menyentuh pergelangan tangan Taehyung agar lelaki itu berhenti mencubitnya. "Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan dan dengarkan aku," helaan napas Jungkook terdengar putus asa dan berat, membuat wajah ceria Taehyung luntur begitu saja. "Aku tahu satu hal; kau _masih_ mencintaiku, benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi, kau harus tahu—kita tidak seharusnya begini." Jungkook meraih kerah mantel Taehyung dan menariknya agar lebih dekat. " _Aku_ juga masih mencintaimu, tapi kita harus saling _melepaskan_. Kau tahu maksudku 'kan? Kita bahkan tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi, tapi kenapa aku masih jatuh padamu?"

"Apakah aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga aku pantas mendapatkan ini?" Jungkook terkekeh frustasi, suaranya bergetar dan cengkeramannya di kerah mantel Taehyung mengerat. "Jika kita bersama lagi, kita akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Kau pikir"—tarikan napas Jungkook terdengar berat dan benar-benar menyakitkan—"kau pikir aku rela jika itu terjadi lagi? Aku masih peduli padamu, kau harusnya tahu itu. Walaupun kau bukan milikku lagi."

Cengkeraman Jungkook di kerah mantel Taehyung perlahan melonggar, dan keduanya sudah tidak sedekat tadi. Jungkook sedikit menunduk, dan nyengir walaupun air matanya memaksa untuk jatuh sedari tadi. "Dengan begini, aku akan melepaskanmu."

Pertahanan yang Jungkook bangun sebelum bertemu Taehyung, hancur begitu saja. Ia menangis, diam, tanpa suara. Ia tidak ingin menghapus air matanya, biarkan saja begini, biarkan saja Taehyung melihatnya. Jungkook tidak peduli lagi jika Taehyung memandangnya seperti lelaki lemah, pada kenyataanya keduanya sama-sama lemah.

Setelah membisu selama beberapa detik, Taehyung akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara bergetar. "Kau serius?"

Jungkook mengangguk sekilas, poninya bergerak lucu ketika ia melakukannya. "Ya, aku serius."

Taehyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menangis. Menangis ketika menyadari kenyataan yang Tuhan berikan padanya sungguh membuatnya sesak dan ingin mati. Taehyung bukan apa-apa tanpa Jungkook, Taehyung _bukanlah_ Taehyung tanpa Jungkook _nya_.

"Hari sudah malam," Jungkook tersenyum, tanpa menatap Taehyung. "Aku akan pulang."

Jungkook hendak pergi ke arah kanan, tapi Taehyung menahannya dengan menaruh tangan kanannya di tembok. Jungkook mengulangi lagi, kali ini ke arah kiri dan Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Tidak, jangan pergi_ , batin Taehyung frustasi dan penuh dengan keputus asaan.

Jungkook beralih untuk menghadap Taehyung, dan menatap lelaki itu langsung di matanya. Tubuh Jungkook bergetar, ia masih menangis. Sebelum Taehyung sempat mengatakan beberapa hal yang bisa membuat Jungkook jatuh lagi, lelaki yang lebih muda menarik Taehyung dan mengecupnya tepat di bibir.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, tanpa ada pergerakan di antara keduanya. Tubuh mereka sama-sama bergetar, terlalu rapuh hanya untuk sekedar mendekap salah satunya dan membisikkan kata _jangan pergi_. Kedua mata Taehyung menutup, detik itu pula air matanya jatuh lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jika Taehyung pikirkan lagi, ia memang harus _pergi_. Ia tidak seharusnya menarik kembali Jungkook agar masuk ke dalam ruang hidupnya dan mengurungnya agar tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi. Taehyung sadar, ia tidak boleh egois. Jungkook punya kebahagiaan sendiri yang bisa ia capai, dan kebahagiaan itu bukanlah Taehyung.

Jungkook melepaskan kontak bibir itu dan menghela napas berat, kemudian menatap Taehyung. "Itu yang terakhir. _Benar-benar terakhir_ ," ada sakit di dalam suaranya. "Pulanglah, sudah malam."

Taehyung tidak mengangguk, ia hanya berjalan mundur dan menjauh dari Jungkook. Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung yang mulai menjauh sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian ia juga berjalan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

Jungkook berbalik hanya untuk melihat punggung Taehyung yang perlahan terlihat semakin kecil dan lama-kelamaan menghilang. Sebelum punggung itu benar-benar lenyap, dengan senyuman yang menyakitkan, Jungkook berkata.

" _ **Pada akhirnya, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, bukan?**_ "

Kim Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **a/n:**

haiiii bootae kembali bersama dengan sequel dari fanfic ' _Bye_ '! ini buat yang pada minta sequel, saya kabulin loh permintaannya :") TAPI, kalau kalian tadinya mikir ini happy ending, salah besar mbak/mas, saya ga mau bikin yang happy ending buat couple ini di fanfic angst saya :") yaaaa akhirnya mereka ga bersatu lagi memang sih mehehehehe jangan marahin bootae ya :")

sebenarnya, ff saya yang judulnya ' _Love Me_ ' itu, chapter 1 dari fanfic ' _Bye_ ' dengan beda karakter. sejujurnya fanfic ' _Bye_ ' mau saya jadiin jimin x jihoon kayak di fanfic ' _Love Me_ ' tapi gajadi :") dan fanfic ' _Tears In The Crowd Strings_ ' ini adalah sequel dari ' _Bye_ '. bingung? sama saya juga :)

anyway, please review, follow, and fav! karena itu semua penting banget buat kehidupan saya dan masa depan saya. gak sih sebenarnya biar kalian mau review fav dan follow aja :")

dan jugaaaa saya bakal hiatus sampai saya selesai un :") pengennya sih ga hiatus tapi ya mau gimana :") saya (mungkin) bakal ada ngepost chapter/fanfic baru saat masa masa hiatus tapi belum pasti ya heheheh :3

terima kasih karena sudah mau baca yaaa :3

p.s: ada yang pernah nanya di review, bagian terakhir dari fanfic saya yang 'Bye' itu lagu juga atau bukan? the answer is—no. itu bukan lagu ya~ itu adalah sebuah kata kata…. dari mantan :)

 **Thanks To:**

 _Yuri 21_ | **Renyindria24** | **nayaason** | _lollipop_ | **Han Eun Kyo** | **ulyalenivk3001** | **KPOPfics** | **Kira L . lawliet** | **VampireDPS** | **peachpetals** | **Alestie** | **bangmebangtan** | **Oreobox** | **milapriscella25** | **wataeshiwa** | **taehyungkece** | **Vookie** | _taegguk_ | _akmy_ | **BLUEFIRE0805** | **YulJeon** | **nuruladi07** | **jelbang**

 **bootae**


End file.
